


The Last Dance

by CollieLover234



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, F/F, Ghosts, Memories, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: Set in 2029 and Vanessa greaves over Charity but it’s all just too much when she hears their song





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this isn’t too sad for you and I’m sorry if I make you cry - CollieLover234

Early morning and Vanessa is silent now, staring into space, seeing the visions of her and the boys when they were young. Hearing her laugh with great delight as She dances around the room with Johnny and Moses, singing along to their favourite songs on the radio. A single tear appeared on her cheek, warm but yet cold as it ran down her cheek

Once the music had stopped she saw the taller blonde come towards her, she bent down and her lips were at eye level now. “Babe?” She whispers softly, her golden locks just hang over her shoulders now just stroking past Vanessa’s pale skin, still as soft as she remembered. Her eyes still held that olive green, all the years of pain, hurt and discomfort flushed back into them and her lilac silk dressing gown was still as it used to be. 

“Dance with me” she said smiling holding out her strong left arm, their song had come on, Yellow by Coldplay, the song that played in the background of there proposal, and at their wedding day, where they had there first dance, The memories of that spring day in 2019 had come flooding back, the boys in their matching suits and Sarah being a bridesmaid that day, it was all perfect.

Vanessa placed her hand into Charity’s, feeling the decades of pulling pints and a few scars from where she had touched the odd broken glass, interlocking fingers feeling her wedding ring on her finger, cold now from the touch and the warm sensation of her fingertips on her skin. Soon enough they were dancing all over again, Johnny and Moses were watching them intently as they danced gracefully across the room, it felt like only yesterday they were married. 

Vanessa had remembered all the steps to the dance for a minute she just stood there with Charity’s arms around her waist, Vanessa gazed into her eyes once again, she put a hand on her neck caressing it gently and feeling it glow underneath her palm. She watched as Charity’s eyes narrowed still fixated on her and only her, as the music got louder her tears started  
to fall once again, but this time happy tears, she was happy because Charity was here with her, she had never been so complete in so long.

Charity just wiped away the tears from Vanessa’s cheek and smiled at her. She remembered when Vanessa wiped her tears after the results of Bails’ trial, she was the one she could trust and she could open up too.

Vanessa’s face was red now with all the tears she’d cried, she remembered all the years they had been together, now the boys were grown up. Ryan was now in his late thirty’s and was a business man running his own website, Noah is 24 and is a professional footballer, the striker for Leeds United he won 6 Man Of The Matches And was in the top 30 footballers of the UK, Moses and Johnny were just teenagers now, just starting year 9, with all the pressure of GCSE’s, Vanessa would help them with their studies when they got home. 

She had taken Ryan, Noah and Moses under her wing, as for Debbie, she was like a daughter she never had and Vanessa was always there for Jack and Sarah whenever they needed her.

The music had muffled and it was just them now, Charity pulled Vanessa to her chest, her vital tone down to a whisper now.

“Thank you” She said faintly “you’ve had to deal with so much in the last 10 years, I don’t know how they would have survived without you, look how they’ve grown, look at Ryan and Noah, so successful but yet I never witnessed it.” She said with burning tears from her eyes slowly trickling down her pale skin. “You need to give them a big hug from me” She sobbed, “And you..I love you so much Vanessa, you changed my life, you helped me through everything and I’m so eternally grateful, how did I ever deserve you? My tiny blonde rocket woman” She said sobbing. 

Vanessa laughed softly and then started tearing up again at the name, Charity was the only one who called her that. “Please don’t ever forget me.” She pleaded with tears falling from her eyes, she pulled Vanessa in hard, “please I beg.” Vanessa struggled to get her words out of her mouth, the pain was to much to bare, “of course I won’t, how can I ever forget you? I love you so much Charity, I never want to forget you” she cried as she hugged her tightly.

As the song faded away, Vanessa pulled Charity in for their final kiss before squeezing each other tightly. The warmth from around Vanessa suddenly disappeared and finally the cold air hit her once again, She had gone, without a trace, into thin air. Vanessa stood there in silence staring, her chest went tight with emotions.

“Mum?” A voice called from the stairs, it was Moses, standing there looking at her, “are you okay?”

Vanessa said nothing and began to sob, Moses rushed down the stairs and held tight onto his mum, he knew exactly why she was crying. “I miss her to mum, I really do.” Moses said clinging to her

Vanessa and Moses, stood together in the middle of the living room with the radio still playing softly in the background with the sun just coming up from behind the hills. Vanessa whispered to Moses “I miss her so much” she said as she let go of Moses, she walked across to the shelves at the back of the room and picked up the last photo taken of her and Charity, she rubs her finger across it the glass smudging her fallen tears “I will always save the Last Dance for her.”


End file.
